


Trick or Treat?

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Daedric Princes (Elder Scrolls), Humor, Mild Language, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Clavicus decides to surprise you with a new form. Whatever shall you two get up to?
Relationships: Clavicus Vile/Reader
Kudos: 49





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I got from Tumblr. The second chapter will be rated explicit but I won't rate it that until I upload the second part. I'll get around to uploading it when I get some free time. Anyways, enjoy.

Where had Clavicus Vile run off to now? You had taken your eyes off him for only a few seconds but it had been long enough for him to disappear from your sight. 

He usually told you where he was going but he had suddenly disappeared from your side without a sound. You were left alone, wandering his plain of oblivion as you called his name. What dark corners had he slunk off into? Just what was he planning? You couldn’t even find his faithful dog Barbas anywhere either. What where you supposed to do?

Clavicus was your only source of entertainment in this place and you felt kind of lost without him. You decided to read a book until he showed himself again, picking up a dusty tome that looked half interesting out of Clavicus’ personal library. You settled down with the book, crossing your legs as you perched yourself on a worn wooden chair and awaited for Clavicus’ inevitable return. 

You weren’t sure how long you sat waiting. You had started really getting into the book when something occurred. A sudden shiver wracked your spine and without warning, a hand clamped down on your shoulder.

“Boo!”

You screamed at the top of your lungs, launching yourself out of your chair and stumbling to your feet. You spin around, raising the leather-bound book like a weapon and prepared to strike. Your eyes widened, heart in your throat as you gazed at the unknown creature. You had never seen this type of Daedra wandering around here before. You opened your mouth, prepared to hurl insults and threats at it when you suddenly stopped to do a double-take. You took a closer look, brows furrowed together in concentration. The Daedra hadn’t moved an inch, hands on his hips as a smug aura practically oozed out of him. That smug aura was awfully familiar and so was that obnoxious laughter.

“Clavicus?” you questioned.

“Took you long enough” he replied with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “Didn’t recognise my handsome face?”

No, you hadn’t. This Clavicus had a lot more spikes and horns compared to the one you were used to. And he was a lot taller. Clavicus usually pranced around as a Wood Elf and his stature matched one. But now he was tall like the other Dremora and his ashen skin resembled one as well. Your tense muscles started to relax, heart rate dropping back to normal as the tension in your body eased. A soft sigh fell from your lips.

“Why do you look like that?” you inquired.

“Just trying a new look” Clavicus replied with a roll of his shoulders, twisting a lock of his hair around one of his fingers. 

“I had no idea you could do that” you murmured.

You traced your eyes along his figure. He looked a lot more monster now than he did previously. You supposed it wasn’t uncommon for a Daedric Prince to look beastly. Well most of them did. He was a Daedric Prince that usually liked to base his appearance loosely on the mortals. So, this sudden change was surprising. 

“Why this form?” you asked, your eyes still trained on his figure.

“You wouldn’t stop prattling on and on about this Witches Festival so I thought I may as well dress for the occasion” Clavicus replied, waving his hand through the air. “And while I’m at it, I can go scare a few of the mortals.”

A frown tugged at your lips as your expression fell flat. “And your first order of business was to scare the ever-loving piss out of me?”

Clavicus cackled. “Correct. You should have seen the look on your face, mortal.”

Your eyebrow twitched in irritation and without hesitation you hurled your book straight at his head. He annoyingly dodged it with a playful chuckle.

“Missed me~” he chimed.

“You little skeever” you cursed, hands balling up into fists at your side. “I can’t believe I was worried about you.”

Clavicus placed a hand over his chest, revealing a sharp row of teeth as he smiled at you. 

“You were worried about little old me?”

You groaned, slapping a hand over your forehead. “Of course, I was!” you exclaimed. “You left me alone without a word! I had no idea what happened to you!”

You sometimes could not believe the audacity of this Prince. You hadn’t recognised him at first, and he was lucky you didn’t put a few new holes in him. This form was beastly, but it wasn’t unpleasing to your eyes. 

You took a moment to calm down from your sudden bout of rage. You looked at Clavicus’ new form again, slowly taking in every detail. You pinched your lips with your teeth. Your eyes roved up and down his body slowly as you burned every little detail into your memory. On second thought, he didn’t look too bad. Maybe you could forgive him for sneaking away if this was your reward.

Your pointed stares didn’t go unnoticed by the Daedric Prince. He folded his arms across his chest, cocking his head to the side as he stared down at you. 

“You’re into this, aren’t you mortal?" 

It was a rhetorical question. He already knew the answer.

"A little bit” you admitted, your eyes never leaving his form. 

You were definitely going to get some mileage out this one.


	2. Part 2 - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is NSFW so if you don't like, don't read. I left the reader gender neutral, just like in the first part. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.

You don’t even make it to the bedroom. Clavicus had the nicest bed sheets in all of Tamriel to roll around in but he preferred to raw you against the floor like the animal he truly was. On the upside, at least there was carpet beneath your bare body so you weren’t doing it against the hard, stone cold floor. On the downside, there was carpet and your back was stinging something fierce. It was enough to rival the ache in your hips as Clavicus slammed his hips against you, large body pinning you to the floor. He was all around you and you couldn’t escape. You loved it. You raked your nails down his back, leaving a trail of thin marks as another loud and salacious moan bubbled up your throat. Your body was pushed higher and higher with ecstasy, the pleasure drenching your body with hot flush. It felt like you were boiling in your own skin, the pain and pleasure mixing into a beautiful concoction that made your head feel giddy.

Clavicus watched you slowly unravel underneath him, a smug smirk painting his features as his eyes danced with glee.

"Look at you" he sneered. "You’re a complete mess."

You opened your mouth, intent on offering a reply, but you choked on a harsh moan when he brushed against a sensitive spot inside you. You weren’t used to his new size and he was reaching places he could never reach before. It made your eyes roll into the back of your head and it felt like it may explode at any moment. You grabbed the crooked horns protruding from his skull, trying to ground yourself as another pleasant tingle raced up and down your spine as you arched your back.

"Fuck, Clavicus" you gasped.

You couldn’t muster up a coherent sentence. Your mind and body was too far wrapped up in bliss, the hot coil winding tight in the pit of your stomach and threatening to snap at any moment. You dig your heels into his back, urging him to go faster and deeper until he turned your insides to mush. You didn’t care this was the best feeling and you never wanted it to end. Clavicus grinned wickedly, flashing his sharp fangs down at you.

"What’s that? Would you like to finish now?" he teased.

You groaned deeply, your eyes narrowing into thin slits as you glared daggers at him. You hardly looked intimidating when you were a hot panting mess beneath the Daedric Prince. He deliberately started to slow down, causing you to whine at the loss of friction. Your fingers curled around his biceps, clawing at his arms as he completely stopped. He quirked a bemused brow at the distressed noise that left your throat.

"What was that, little mortal?" he chimed. "I can’t hear you."

You groaned again, the sound turning into a harsh sob as you threw your head back in exasperation. You squirmed underneath him, trying to wriggle your hips to entice him to start moving again. He tutted at your effort, one of his hands snaking around your waist before he swatted your backside. You cursed under your breath, teeth biting your tongue as you contained the pathetic whimper. You weren’t going to allow him the satisfaction of hearing it. He wagged his finger in front your face in a chastising manner.

"Bad little mortal" he growled. "Do that again and your Master will punish you."

You huffed loudly but swallowed any protests that wanted to worm their way up your throat. You settled down, your body still tingling and aching as your pleasure started to ebb. Clavicus leaned down, hot breath fanning across your lips as he spoke.

"Now, I’ll ask again. And this time, you better answer me."

You pinched your lips between your teeth as you shivered at the deep rumble of his voice. Stars above this new form really was driving you wild. You waited with baited breath before Clavicus spoke again and you tried to ignore the way your body throbbed for him.

"Would you like to finish?"

You started to nod your head frantically. "Yes. Please let me cum, Master."

Clavicus hummed in delight. It seems you gave him the right answer. He pulled out of you and you whined at the loss of warmth. You didn’t complain for too long as Clavicus flipped you over with a surprising display of strength, causing your stomach to clench tightly. He slapped your backside again, revelling in the loud squeak that escaped your bruised lips.

You whimpered when you felt his throbbing cock press against your wet entrance. His claws sank into your thighs as he pulled you against his pelvis, burying himself into the hilt inside you once more. You cried from the bliss, body bowing as you pressed your head into the floor. Clavicus worked up a brutal tempo once more, hands slamming down beside your head as he rutted into your backside like a feral animal. Your knees started to burn with every harsh jolt to your body, the pleasure twisting tight in your stomach once more as the heat threatened to consume you. Your hands pulled at the plush rug beneath you, knuckles turning white from your harsh grip. The sinful sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in your ears, accompanied by your loud moans and whines of pure ecstasy. You were so close you could taste your release on the tip of your tongue.

"Master Clavicus please!" you begged.

You received a chuckle in response, his warm chest pressing up against your back as he drove his cock deeper into your aching hole. Stars burst behind your eyes as the pressure became too much to handle. A debauched noise left your mouth as your body was bathed in rapture, your orgasm hitting you with no remorse and no surrender.

You clenched tightly around Clavicus in the throes of bliss, your body trying to pull him deeper. He didn’t resist the pull as he sought out his own release, grunting and groaning until he finally reached his peak and tumbled over the edge after you. You let out a broken moan as he buried deep inside you, thick ropes of cum painting your insides as Clavicus howled your name with complete abandon.

Your body prickled with sweat, your heart feeling like it was lodged in your throat as you desperately tried to regain control of your breathing. You felt Clavicus shift behind you, cock still plugged into your body and making you twitch uncontrollably from the feeling.

"Well little mortal, enjoying the benefits of this new form?" he drawled.

He sounded as proud as a kicked cat. He had made a complete mess out of you, your body littered with teeth marks, bruises and scratches that would ache in the morning. Your legs felt like jelly and you doubted you could use them properly for a while. Despite the drawbacks, you were smiling.

"I regret nothing."


End file.
